Digipok ¿Tu k harías?
by Escritora1y2
Summary: ¡Importante! Participación del lector: déjame un comentario respondiendo a un par de preguntas ¡y participa en la aventura pokedigital! ¿de que bando estás tu?
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1

¿Qué estarías dispuesto a pagar?

Vivo cerca de un picadero. Es curioso: al oír el nombre mucha gente se piensa que es una especie de matadero. Allí se cuidan caballos y se dan clases de hípica. Me siento afortunada de tener uno tan cerca, pero las clases son caras y están mal organizadas. Además, los profesores nos caen mal.

Os cuento esto porque creo que es allí donde empezó todo:

Siempre me han gustado los animales. Mis padres, de pequeñas nos pagaban clases para ir a montar, pero no muy de seguido: teníamos que atender a los estudios, y hacer otras cosas. A la edad de 17 años acabo de aprender a trotar; y todavía no muy bien…

Con todo, cada vez que paso cerca (siempre voy en bici) freno un poco para verlos auque sea de lejos. El verano pasado tenía cursos en el instituto de al lado. Los compañeros eran unos engreídos y los profesores no eran de gran ayuda. Suspendí, pero entre clase y clase podía visitar a los caballos.

Los conozco por su nombre, y se donde se guarda el pan con el que ganarme su cariño. Tengo mas de una anécdota con ellos y…

Creo que la gente que trabaja por allí me empezaba a conocer.

Mas que nada por lo que pasó luego.

Un tipejo vestido de negro apareció en el metro cuando volvía de comprar en Madrid unos bollos de carne chinos que no se venden en cualquier parte. Se que parece una tontería, pero voy a menudo de compras por allí.

Aquel tipo se me acercó por la espalda, se agarró a la misma barra del metro, y me habló como si fuera a venderme droga.

-Niña. ¿te gustan los animales?

-No suelo hablar con desconocidos- respondí. Me daba muy mala espina: tenía voz ronca…

-¿Qué darías por un animal especial? ¿Cómo los de la tele? ¿los de los dibujos…?

¿a que animales se refería?

-No pienso comprarle nada. En un segundo saldré corriendo y gritando y ni se le ocurra seguirme

Entonces aquel tipo hizo algo que cambiaría mi vida por siempre:

Levantó el brazo a una altura de forma que quedase a mi vista, pero lejos de la del resto del tren. De debajo de la manga de su chaqueta apareció una criaturita pequeña y peluda, como del tamaño de una coballa. Tenía unas orejas enormes, una colita pequeña como la de los linces, y su cuerpo y cabeza estaban en la misma proporción que un jerbo. El animalillo, todo él amarillo con pintas negras en las puntas de las orejas, cola y el cuello se puso sobre sus dos patitas traseras y olfateó el aire con curiosidad.

Tenía dos manchas redondas rosas en los carrillos, casi como las ninfas. Yo no podía creérmelo. A una señal de su amo, saltó sobre mi pecho.

En un acto casi reflejo lo tomé en brazos.

-Comprueba que es real. Haz todo lo que sea necesario.

Lo acaricié una y otra vez, comprobé su sexo (sospecho que era hembra) busqué el ritmo acelerado de sus pulsaciones, y le hice abrir la boca. Aquello fue curioso: parecía en todos sus aspectos un roedor, pero, a parte de unos incisivos bien desarrollados, tenía colmillos. Debía ser omnívoro.

-¿Sabes lo que es, niña?

Me sentí estúpida mientras formulaba la respuesta, pero no pensaba en ello:

-…es un pichu.

-¿Y sabes lo que es un pichu?

Miré a aquel tipo como si viniera de Narnia

-…la evolución anterior a pikachu.

-veo que lo has entendido- dijo él, y a una nueva señal el animalito saltó de vuelta a su mano y desapareció bajo su abrigo.

-Supongo que te gustan los pokemon. Dime: ¿te gustaría tener una mascota especial? una que entienda tus palabras, te obedezca y te proteja…

Dudé. Le miraba con la boca abierta como si estuviera en el cine

-…no solo eso: tendrías un localizador: eso te permitiría encontrar a otros pokemon…y convertirte en una auténtica entrenadora.

Por un segundo me lo imaginé: ¿Qué aspecto tendrían los pokemon en la vida real? ya no tendría que temer que me asaltasen por la calle: ¿Qué cara pondría un violador si le atacase un pikachu? ¿Y si fuera un charizard? …incluso podría ganar dinero con ellos…podría independizarme pronto y…

-¿niña que pasa?

Ni me di cuenta de que se pasaba la estación

-ah, es que…¿sabe? Nunca me imaginé que escogería a pikachu como primer pokemon, de hecho prefería los digimon, pero a la hora de la verdad aceptaría cualquier pokemon que me ofreciese.

Supongo que me entusiasmé y hablé demasiado, pero cuando quise darme cuenta, aquel tipo buscaba algo en su bolsillo.

-Con que un digimon…hum…claro, son mas dependientes y hablan…

Yo me estaba quedando aún mas de piedra, si cabe.

-…¿no tendrás por casualidad algún cacharro electrónico, no? Un teléfono…un tamagochi…

Pensé en mi móvil, pero el bolso que suelo llevar es enorme, y le gusta jugar al escondite. Lo primero que encontré fue a Cheza.

Cheza es mi DS. Una DS modelo Little, la segunda que sacaron. Es blanca y le puse una pegatina pequeña que imitaba una señal de tráfico de advertencia.

(si, coño. El triangulito amarillo con una exclamación)

Cada dos por tres tengo que llevarla a arreglar porque se le estropea la pantalla de arriba, y me voy a comprar una 3DS del zelda…pensaba conserbarla para conectarlas de vez en cuando…

Yo y mi manía por ponerle nombre a todo. ¡es que me la regalaron y me hizo mucha ilusión!

Aquel tipo sacó un portátil toshiba enano, realmente enano, y un manojo de cables. Escogió uno que encajaba en la clavija de Cheza, y me lo ofreció.

-¿Qué estarías dispuesta a pagar…por un digimón?

Yo no respondí. ¿Qué sería capaz de dar cualquier niño por una aventura como las de la tele? ¡fuera cual fuese! Hasta estaba dispuesta a aceptar al pichu…

Agarré el extremo del cable y lo conecté a la batería de Cheza. Se me hizo extraño que pudiera acceder a la base de datos o lo que fuera necesario desde la batería, pero estas cosas escapan a mi comprensión:

Cheza, que estaba apagada, dio un pantallazo, y en la pantalla superior apareció un signo de exclamación amarillo. De repente toda ella empezó a brillar, al principio por las pantallas y por las lucecitas de carga, después por cada agujero en la carátula…luego vibró como el mando de la Play 2 y de repente…empezó a cambiar.

Se estrechó, se retorció y se volvió redonda y un poco ovalada. Cuando el cable se soltó en mis manos quedaba un aparato muy distinto que yo no había visto nunca:

Imitaba un poco la forma de un huevo; la parte puntiaguda hacia abajo. Tenía dos pantallas, una rectangular y estrecha, y una redonda mas grande, abajo. Era aplanado y se podía colgar de un cinturón o un enganche. Por uno de los laterales tenía una conexión y por el otro una ranura para tarjetas.

La carátula era blanca con motivos amarillos, y un punto negro arriba y otro debajo de las pantallas.

Me quedé de piedra y temblando. No sabía que hacer, hasta que un letrero empezó a parpadear en la pantalla superior, con letras grandes y pixeladas, como las de un tamagochi:

**LOADING…**

El tipo puso una sonrisa de triunfador y le dio la vuelta al portátil para que pudiera ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en la pantalla: la imagen pixelada de un enorme huevo palpitante se volvía mas y mas clara, alcanzando el 3-d…y saliendo de la pantalla. Literalmente.

Rodó sobre el teclado y calló en mis brazos. Me pareció sentir que una fuerza lo aprisionaba contra mi pecho, como si quisiera rodar hacia mi, y me dio la sensación de que me acababa de encontrar con un amigo muy especial al que no veía desde hace años. Fue tal la emoción que se me hizo un nudo en el pecho y casi me hecho a llorar.

-esta es mi parada- dijo el misterioso hombre de negro, y caminó hacia la puerta que se acababa de abrir.

-¡espere! ¿cómo le doy las gracias?

Aunque el huevo no llegase a abrirse, y todo hubiera sido un fraude, había sido muy emocionante.

-No me las des…¿Qué estarías dispuesta a pagar?

Me quedé medio traspuesta. Tenía que haberme bajado en la parada anterior, pero en aquel momento no me dio tiempo a reaccionar, y no me di cuenta: las puertas del metro se cerraron delante de mi, y tuve que bajarme en la siguiente parada, montar en el otro metro, esperar dos paradas mas, y volver a casa…cargando mi huevo.

-¿quieres saber qué digimon romperá el cascarón? ¿o prefieres saber que digimon rompería el cascarón que TÚ te hubieras llevado a casa? ¿tal vez habrías escogido tú al pokemon?

si te gustan los animales, ¿Qué fue lo último interesante que te pasó con ellos? Piensa en cualquier cosa, aunque sea pura rutina: te paraste a acariciar a un perro, entraste en una tienda de animales…

¿Qué compañero pokemon o digimon tendrías? Y si no te decides, ¿de qué tipo sería?

Un desconocido te ofrece un pokemon. Al principio no te lo crees, hasta que saca un pichu de la manga ¿Qué pasa?

¿Le pones nombre a tu pokemon? ¿es macho o hembra? ¿Se lo cuentas a alguien?

¿Qué estarías dispuesto a pagar por ser entrenador de pokemon o niño elegido?

En caso de un digimon, ¿Qué aparato electrónico llevabas encima? (móvil, reloj digital…) ¿qué digimon quieres? Si quieres uno original, ¿de que tipo sería?

Déjame un comentario con las respuestas y entrarás en la historia.

¡bienvenido al mundo digital…o al pokemon!


	2. Chapter 2

El misterioso hombre de gris se sentía afortunado:

su trabajo no era sencillo, pero si fácil. No era lo mas complicado era seleccionar a las personas adecuadas, (cualquier chiquillo paseando a su perro, por ejemplo) sino convencerlas de que no era un loco: estaba deseando que el pichu evolucionase a pikachu. Entonces el maldito animal sería mas fácil reconocerle, y podría usar ataques eléctricos.

En este sentido es cuando se sentía afortunado: tenía un compañero al que le habían rociado con spray antivioladores, mientras que él, dirigiéndose hacia un negocio seguro, se había encontrado con una clienta espontánea por el camino: una niña de pelo corto, castaño, liso, con pecas, que paseaba a una perra de raza labrador llamada Nala. Había sido sencillo: la niña le había pedido un vúlpix, o mas concretamente "ese zorrito de fuego que se vuelve grande y blanco"

siempre llevaba uno o dos encima: tenían mucha demanda.

Se encontró en la puerta con un grupo de tres chavalas con uniforme escolar. (camisa blanca y minifalda tableada) después de esperar un rato se acercó a ellas. Tal vez haría tres negocios en uno.

-Perdón- dijo, procurando parecer simpático, pues no quería que lo rociasen con spray de pimienta

-busco a una chica llamada Minako, que busca una mascota. ¿es alguna de vosotras?

Las tres se miraron entre ellas. Una dió un paso al frente. Tenía el pelo un poco mas largo que por los hombros, castaño ondulado, y con unos enormes ojos castaños.

-soy yo.

El hombre de negro evitó mirarla de arriba a abajo (o mas bien a sus piernas, por el bien de su negocio) y se sacó de la manga el famoso pichu. Extendió la mano y esperó que ella reaccionase.

Minako se lo quedó mirando de solsayo.

-adelante, sin miedo. ¿sabes lo que es?

Minako lo cogió y lo acaricio casi como ensimismada no se creía que fuera real. También se le hizo muy extraña la sensación de que tuviera colmillos un animal que mas bien parecía un roedor.

Tenía mandíbula de gato.

-si quieres puedes elegir también...

-¿es auténtico?

-¿eh? ¡si! Si, desde luego...¿cómo te lo puedo demostrar?

-¿puede soltar rayos?

-¿c-como?

-que si puede usar auténticos ataque eléctricos. No pienso comprarle una chinchilla teñida a precio de oro.

-...ah, eso...p-pues...-lo cierto es que cuando los pichu usan ataques eléctricos aún no están bien desarrollados, y se autoelectrocutan, pero tenía que pensar en su negocio: al bicho no le pasaba nada por recibir un calambre. Con un poco de suerte le haría evolucionar antes.

-¿y si te da calambre?

-...mientras no me haga daño, está bien.

El hombre de gris le ordenó al animalito que usara el ataque chispa. No le desovedeció, si bien es cierto que chilló de forma lastimera entre las manos de Minako, que sintió la corriente eléctrica, como un escalofrío ardiente recorriendo toda su piel a la velocidad, nunca mejor dicho, del rayo.

-bien, ahora, debes saber que...- volvía el hombre de negro a sus negocios, pero se vio interrumpido una vez mas.

-Si no se estropea con el agua me lo llevo

puso los ojos en blanco. Decidió que a partir de ahora llevaría al pichu metido en una pokeboll. Así era mas fácil creer que fuera real: una chinchilla teñida no puede materializarse en tus manos.

El bichejo agradeció el chorro de agua fresca que una de las chicas le echó encima. La muchacha discutió un buen rato con sus compañeras: no sabían si llevarse ellas también uno o, en tal caso, cual llebarse. Cuando Minako supo que podía escoger un digimon lo dudó aún por un rato, pero mientras le daba su teléfono móvil al desconocido, que lo conectó a un portátil no pudo evitar pensar en aquel entrañable personaje que era gatomón.

Hablando de gatos; esa misma tarde Mario bajaba a regañadientes las escaleras y se dirigía al cubo de basura cargando con una bolsa de arena para gato usada hasta tal punto que el propio gato no la quería seguir empleando.

"si no le limpias la arena al gato, no puede haber gato en esta casa" lo había amenazado su madre, una vez mas. El muchacho refunfuñaba pensando que si bien su amada mascota podía escaparse cada dos por tres también podría hacer sus cositas fuera. O ser como uno de esos gatos que aprenden a hacer sus necesidades en el báter.

Se vio obligado a hacer fuerza para lanzar la bolsa dentro del cubo, levantándola bastante, y tragando mas polvo de lo que hubiera deseado. Procuró no pensar en el asco que le daba.

-jejeje...supongo que ya ha crecido ese gatito tuyo que recogiste hace algún tiempo de la calle, ¿no?

-...¿como lo sabe? ¿quien es usted?

-yo...soy quien te trae...una sorpresa muy especial...

Mario se volvió por completo de la arena, el gato y todo lo referente en cuanto vio al pichu aparecer de la nada, materializándose de aquella nube roja. El hombre de negro sonrió, preguntándose por qué no había usado el truco de la pokeboll desde un principio.

Había hecho seis negocios en un día. Desde luego, tenía mas suerte que sus compañeros.

Yo estudiaba en el ordenador...(¡bendita wikipedia!) o mas bien trataba de estudiar. La historia de la música nunca había tenido tantos registros de plaga de gatos desde...la vez que hice el trabajo de literatura. A mi gata le encanta rebozarse por el escritorio cuando estoy trabajando. Especialmente ahora que, sospecho, pronto contribuirá a la continuación de su especie.

"Wolfang Amadeus Mozart, nació el día 27 de enero de 1756, cuando una enorme masa de pelo aterciopelado negro se restregó por mi cara...y no es que sea alérgica, pero tienes el pelo muy lacio ¡y ahora me pica la nariz!"

"...Murió el día...5 de diciembre de 1791, coincidiendo con la famosa marejada de pelos de gato que...¡ya te bale jopé!"

"Su obra abarca todos los géneros musicales de su época y alcanza más de seiscientas creaciones, en su mayoría reconocidas como obras maestras, logrando una popularidad y dif..."

¿eing? Demasiado rato llevaba Medianoche ya sin chincharme... aparté la vista de mi trabajo por un segundo, (haciendo un gran sacrificio) para mirar al gato.

Medianoche estaba estática, con el cuello estirado, al borde de la mesa, mirando a algún punto fijo de mi cuarto...

-...¿Medianoche?- pregunté. Entonces oí un ruido seco: el huevo que había escondido entre los peluches de mi cama había rodado (¡él solo!) hasta caer de la cama, y ahora giraba sobre sí mismo, de forma extraña, como un tententieso, hasta quedar recto y en perfecto equilibrio.

Me quedé de piedra mientras Medianoche se agazapaba un poco, sin dejar de mirar, preparada para saltar de la mesa en cualquier momento y huir por su vida y la de sus futuros pequeños.

El huevo se rompió como lo haría un huevo kinder. Por la mitad, exactamente. No tardó nada, como habría pasado con un huevo real, y no quedó ningún rastro de viscosidad. Solo los pedazos del cascarón, y una cosa rarísima en medio.

Me arrodillé a medio metro de él. Parecía una bola de carne y piel, cubierta por pelusa, como un hámster de unos días. De color amarillo tostado, con dos manchitas triangulares sobre las cejas.

Entonces abrió unos ojos castaños enormes, todo ellos pigmentaciones, rasgados, como los de un gato. Di un vuelco (no lo pude evitar) pues era todo cabeza sin patas ni nada, medio pelón, y de repente habían aparecido allí dos ojos enormes como los de un gato, (pero grandes de verdad) y castaños. Ahogué un gritito, y el "bicho" abrió una boquita chillona, asustado, y salió corriendo (reptando) hasta esconderse debajo de una cama. Cuando me atreví a mirar...me enternecí.

Apretujado contra la pared, como si quisiera fusionarse con ella, escondido tras la pata de la cama, aquel loquequieraquesea temblaba como una hoja.

-tenéis que venir a mi casa...no. Hoy mismo. Te aseguro que vale la pena...

-¿pena? ¡pena pollo!

Mario acarició la cabecita sin pelo de aquella especie de medusa terrestre con boquita de piñón y ojillos todo pupila. No hablaba, definidamente; pero se entretenía siguiéndole a todas partes, lloriqueándo lágrimas de cocodrilo cuando no podía superar un obstáculo para llegar hasta él, y repitiendo como un loro las palabras que mas le llamaban la atención.

-No, en serio, me ha pasado algo realmente...tenéis que venir. Es lo mejor que te puede pasar.

El animalito se acurrucó en su regazo y olfateó su mano, pera luego darle un par de lametones y repetir en tono jugetón "¡puedepacha!"

-...guay...pues eso...nos vemos mañana. Vais a desear haber visto esto antes.

Con mimo, colocó al animalito en la cesta de su gato, que ya estaba allí durmiendo, y cuando olfateó al bichejo no pareció gustarle, pero le dio exactamente igual. Ya se acostumbraría. Ahora que lo tenía a él, realmente se sentía capaz de atravesar la pantalla de su portátil. Y aunque no pudiera, estaba emocionado. No lo cambiaría por nada.

Le dejó durmiendo y se fue a la cama. No había dormido ni hecho los deberes, y a eso de la una y media de la madrugada estaba rendido.

Cual sería su sorpresa cuando, ni cinco minutos después, pollomón lloriqueaba al borde de la cama, llamándole. Había venido hasta allí a saltitos.

Mario estaba tan cansado que apenas se daba cuenta de aquello. Bajó la mano hasta él, y la subió de nuevo al colchón. Pollomón se acurruchó en su pecho hasta que se quedó dormido, hipando.

Al muchacho no le importó que fuera llorica, indefenso o raro. Le gustaba tal como era, sobre todo por lo mucho que le hacía reír en modo "loro"

Estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa, pero no sabía lo que aquello significaba.

En la pantalla superior que antes era mi DS, ahora parpadeaba un nuevo rótulo pixelado.

"**ESTADO**" lo cogí y le dí a uno de los botones, para probar. En la pantalla apareció un dibujo con forma ovalada, y una espiral en el centro. Parecía una huella dactilar. Sospechándome su utilidad coloqué mi impronta contra aquella y, sin quererlo, di otro vuelco.

Ante mí, a unos centímetros de la pantalla se extendió una luz con forma de pantalla, azul, flotando bajo mis narices.

Estado:

Ukimon

Digimón zorro nivel bebé

tipo electrónico

su ataque se llama "fallo de cálculo"

había una opción para cerrar la pantalla. Apareció una especie de índice: estado, fecha, configuración, Internet, conexión, base de datos…

jugueteé con él un rato: era mucho mejor que una DS.

Entonces me fijé: después de dejar junto a la cama una loncha de jamón y un plato con pienso y comida de lata caliente mezclados, ¡poco había tardado el pequeñajo en salir de su escondite! Me lo quedé mirando de lejos, y se me escapó una sonrisa: a primera vista daba un poco de grima. ¡pero también era adorable!

La madre de Lucía se quedó de piedra cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño, y creyó ver…un pingüino, chiquitín, de color azul grisáceo, en una bañera llena de hielo.

-¡Mamá cierra la puerta!- gritó la adolescente. En un acto reflejo, ella cerró, pero se lo pensó de nuevo y abrió la puerta.

Su hija se estaba bañando sola, con hielitos flotando a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué no has llamado antes de entrar?

-er…-ella dudó un poco- jo, hija. Que modositos sois los adolescentes. Anda que no te habré cambiado pañales yo. Por cierto, est…¿estas bañándote con hielo?

-ajá. Tonifica los poros de la piel. Mañana baño de vapor para abrirlos.

-…ah…já…¿y…y…?

-¿y? ¿Qué pasa, mamá?

-…nada hija es que…¿no había un pingüino?

La niña puso cara de poca paciencia.

-Muy graciosa, mamá. ¿me cierras la puerta?

-…ah…si, cariño. Que disfrutes tu baño de…he…hielo.

En cuanto se quedó sola, Lucía soltó por lo bajo un grito, propio de la hipotermia. Salió corriendo de la bañera y se hechó por encima un albornoz.

Se había tenido que quitar la camiseta corriendo y saltar al agua helada para que su madre no se fijara…en el pingüino que se escondía tras los albornoces.

-¡…brrr! ¿cómo puedes tu con esto?

-¡Piplup!- fue lo único que contestó su nueva mascota.

_**Escritora2:**_

Siento de corazón no haber publicado antes: procuraré hacerlo mas a menudo a partir de ahora, ¡pero es que no comentabais ninguno! Incluso Esther, a quien conozco personalmente, fue una de las primeras en enterarse de todo esto, y aún no ha comentado…claro. Por la que mas lo siento es por Lucía, que pensaba meterla en el capítulo 3, junto a Esther, y como ha comentado antes…¡he tenido que improvisar! Tened paciencia, sobre todo al principio, que os tengo que ir colocando a todos…

El próximo capítulo será mas emocionante, ¡lo prometo!

¡pero tenéis que comentar!

_**Preguntas del capítulo:**_

**Tanto si tienes un digimon como un pokemon:**

1-tu pequeño ha roto el cascarón, crece de forma portentosa y se ha ganado tu cariño.

¿Hasta que punto le coges cariño?

¿Qué personalidad le pega?

2-alguien intenta hacerle daño. Es una fierecilla, pero aún es pequeño para defenderse y deende por completo de ti.

¿Qué harías por él?

y si no eres capaz de defenderlo, ¿dejarías que un desconocido te lo quite o le haga daño o harías lo que fuera por defenderlo?

En cuyo caso…¿Qué harías?


	3. Chapter 3

No tengo el mismo concepto de "mascota" que la mayoría de la gente.

No soy una de esas personas que cuando llaman a su mascota "perro" responden, ofendidos, "¿Qué perro? ¡es una persona!" pero tampoco creo que nos pertenezcan.

El ser humano tiene un extraño complejo de…no sabría definirlo: necesita poseer. Creo que, reconocer que puedes tenerlo todo sin poseer nada, es admirable en un ser humano:

Cualquiera puede ponerle a un animal mas fuerte que él una cadena y un nombre, pero no cualquiera puede hacer que, sin cadena, ese mismo animal acuda a ti cuando le llamas, aunque sea con un silvido. Sin nombre.

El famoso Hachiko era un akita inu. Una raza de perro peligrosa, y solo vivió con su amo dos años. Pero, a su muerte, siguió acudiendo durante los diez años que le quedaban de vida al mismo sitio donde se reencontraban todos los días después del trabajo del hombre. La gente le erigió una estatua al perro fiel, pero podrían tomar ejemplo del hombre que se supo ganar esa fidelidad.

¿Dónde termina el amor y empieza la posesión? ¿Cuál es exactamente la diferencia entre protección y sobreprotección? Tal vez me como demasiado el coco para una simple historia colgada en un rincón de Internet, pero así soy yo.

El caso es que, para mi, una mascota no es una pertenencia, sino una responsabilidad:

¿tu hermano pequeño te pertenece? No, pero no puedes dejarle salir a la calle solo ni comer lo que quiera. Una mascota depende de ti igualmente, solo que nunca podrá independizarse. Mucha gente se enfadará conmigo por comparar a un hermano pequeño –o un hijo- con un animal, pero no se preocupen: sé que no son comparables.

Lo que pasa es que yo ya tenía bastante liándome la cabeza con estos dilemas existenciales, cuando tenía gato y perro. Y ahora tengo, además, un digimón.

Y tampoco lo puedo comparar a una mascota. Ni a un hermano.

¿es un término medio? ¿es mi protector? ¿mi alma gemela? ¿mi hijo…?

No. Es una bola de carne pelona con dos enormes ojos castaños que me miran fijamente. Y me miran fijamente. Muy abiertos. Como esperando el momento en que me quede dormida para tragarme.

¿no os pasa nunca que una cosa es adorable y da grima al mismo tiempo? Medianoche parecía mas asustada que yo. Ukimon podía ser un monstruo digital japonés con poderes electrónicos, pero yo había visto a mi gata saltarle a la cara a un pitbull y salir ganando…y dejando rastros de sangre. Es muy cariñosa, pero por esa misma razón muy territorial también. Antes de que se acercase al bichejo la cogí en brazos y la acaricié hasta que sus músculos se destensaron un poco.

-me llevó casi una hora- luego llamé a la bola de carne pelona, que, aterrorizado por la presencia del gato, reptó hasta mi como una oruga, y los acaricié por turnos a los dos, dándoles trozos de jamón. Los llevaba encima para ir ganándome la confianza de Ukimon, y aunque a Medianoche no le cayera muy bien, debía entender que no era una amenaza: como mucho, una fuente de premios.

-¡momantai!-

Mario beato regresó de clase deseando encontrarse con pollomon; y se sintió feliz y correspondido cuando el animalito lo recibió lloriqueando, saltando hasta él y estrechándose contra su pecho.

-¡Mario, Mario!- gimoteaba una y otra vez, pues de todas las palabras que se había aprendido a base de repetirlas, esta era a la que mas partido sacaba.

-¡compañero no…y…pollomón solo…y…¿compañero mal? ¿Mario mal? ¡pollomon siente! …

Mario no entendió mucho mas de lo que decía…al parecer había estado a punto de intentar romper la ventana para saltar por ella e ir a buscarle…

Había estado preocupado por él. Y temía haberle fallado como compañero: tenía instinto de protección, aún siendo tan pequeño…

-No, pollomón, estoy bien- dijo, sonriente, porque el pequeñajo se preocupara tanto por él. – solo me he ido al instituto. Tengo que ir todos los días por la mañana, pero siempre vuelvo sobre esta hora.

Pollomón lo miró con sus diminutos y brillantes ojitos.

-…¿instiqué?- cuando no entendía una palabra enlazaba lo que había entendido con el qué. Luego se aseguraba de repetirla una y otra vez hasta cansarse, para asegurarse de aprenderla bien.

-instituto- respondió Mario, sonriente, asegurándose de vocalizarlo bien.

-…¿ins-ti…tuto?- preguntó pollomón.

-si. Muy bien.

-…¿y eso duele?

-No…que va…es lo mas normal del mundo…

-¡Y ENTONCES POR QUÉ CARTONES NO ME HAS ABISADO!

-¡pollomon enfadado! ¡enfadado enfadado enfadado!- dijo el pequeñajo saltando de sus brazos y botando en dirección contraria. Mario se sintió confuso, pero no podía contener la risa: era monísimo, pero, con el cabreo… ¡estaba tan gracioso!

Pollomón se pasó el resto del día botando de un lado a otro y mirando por las ventaas, alegando que había perdido un tiempo precioso preocupándose y asustándose sin sentido, e incluso preguntó cómo abrir la ventana sin romper el cristal, por si surgía la necesidad. Mario era incapaz de tomarse a mal el arranque del pequeño: había salido de casa, como todos los días, con prisas: levantarse, asearse, bestirse, desayunar y correr para no llegar tarde. Estaba acostumbrado a esto, pero el pobre y recién nacido pollomón, aún con las legañas en los ojos, y el deseo de estar junto a él todo el rato, no sabía por qué dejaba la comodidad del sueño y de la casa con tanta prisa…¿estaría asustado por algo? Mario ni siquiera le había explicado nada antes de irse, y comprendía como el pobre se había asustado.

Pollomon se desplazaba flotando, a duras penas, como quien nada a través del aire. No obstante, el pollomon de Mario se entretenía jugando a botar contra el suelo. De hecho, cuando se aburría, se dedicaba a recorrer la habitación botando y repitiendo, una y otra vez, con aire enojado: "instituto instituto instituto…enfadado enfadado enfadado…" Mario le pidió perdón, y el bichejo, después de un momento de duda, y de preguntar el significado de la palabra "perdonar" se lanzó contra su cara.

-¡pollomon enfadado, pero pollomon perdona!

Un rato después, Mario salió de casa con unos amigos: desde que tenía a pollomón, se pasaba el día encerrado en su cuarto, y su madre estaba preocupada. Se puede decir que prácticamente lo echó de casa. Cuando llevaba un rato caminando, escuchó una voz chillona y familiar junto a su oreja:

-¿Mario al instituto?

-No. Mario a casa de un amigo…¿eh?

-amigo. Amigo amigo amigo- dijo pollomón mientras Mario giraba la cabeza por encima de su hombro y se lo encontraba metido en la capucha de la chaqueta.

-Pollomon amigo…¿de amigo Mario?

-¿…Takato…mon?-

Snowbotamón, la fase bebé de gatomón, un animalito de color blanco, mullido como el algodón, con un hociquito adorable y dos orejitas redondeadas, salió botando de debajo de la cama muy contenta cuando entró en la habitación su entrenadora. Minako adoraba cada parte de ella: no solo su aspecto; pues por pequeña que fuese, ya conocía sus rasgos de personalidad, como si hubiera conectado con un alma gemela. Ni siquiera le importaba que le cambiase el nombre: como la llamara era irrelevante: fueran las que fueran, sus palabras destilaban cariño. Le había puesto un nombre italiano muy acorde con su aspecto: Bianca.

-¡Miyuki miyuki miyuki! ¿verdad que se siente bien?

-¿el que se siente bien?

-ah, no se. ¡tu lo sabes?

Miyuki miró a snowbotamón con perspicacia. Su particular trocito de cielo sonreía casi con luz propia. Miró en derredor. Parecía expectante. ¿habría hecho algo? Conociéndola, seguro que era una sorpresa…después de mirar en todas direcciones, -snowbotamón esperaba pacientemente, pero canturreando felizmente, divirtiéndose con el juego- llegó a la conclusión de que no lo veía. Cerró un momento los ojos y suspiró profundamente, y entonces notó algo.

Olía diferente. En el aire flotaba un aire dulzón, mezcla de mirra y vainilla, muy sutil, pero reconfortante.

-¡que bien huele! ¿lo has hecho tu, Bianca?

La bolita blanca asintió, muy contenta- he puesto el fuego y el buen olor debajo de la cama.

Miyuki bien poco tardó en gritar. -¡¿Qué has puesto QUÉ debajo de la cama?

Snowbotamón pareció no darse cuenta de su dilema

-¡ven, que te lo voy a enseñar!- dijo, y saltó de sus brazos, metiéndose bajo la cama. Extrañada, y un poco preocupada, Miyuki se puso a cuatro patas, y luego se tendió boca abajo en el suelo, y se impulsó acercándose cada vez mas a un rincón de la cama…de aspecto concurrido.

Se quedó de piedra: parecía la habitación de una adolescente de una casita de muñecas. Tenía un jarrón en miniatura con una flor silvestre diminuta, una jarrita de agua, ¡un auténtico sofá! Hecho con un par de jerseys doblados. Tenía una cajita de música a modo de mesita, y unos cuantos libros bien colocados. No había ni rastro de pelusas. Y a modo de alfombra, se había colocado una camiseta vieja muy bonita.

En un rincón, había un inciensario líquido: estos aparatos de cerámica tienen un apartado para meter una vela pequeña, y encima una plataforma donde se hechan aceites esenciales que se evaporan con el olor. De esta forma, el calor apenas llegaba a la cama, y corría menos riesgo de incendio. Bianca parecía muy orgullosa de su "habitación" pero especialmente de este detalle. Al parecer se había comido el coco largo rato para idear una chimenea que no corriera el riesgo de incendiar su escondite, y a su amada Miyuki con él. La quería tanto, que se había pasado horas hablando con ella sin dejar de mirarla, atenta a sus gestos, a sus expresiones, a su personalidad y su aspecto, memrizándolo, y estaba orgullosa de que, si cerraba los ojos, podía recitar cada detalle de ella. Desde el tono castaño, casi negro de su pelo, y la medida exacta del susodicho, hasta las diferentes tonalidades grises o verdes que sus ojos podían adoptar, dependiendo de la luz.

Otra persona no haría algo así, pero ella quería hacerlo.

-Bianca, esto es…-Miyuki no tenía palabras. Parte del orgullo de Bianca residía en haberla impresionado.

La pequeña Snowbotamon no era mas que una cría, y a veces podía parecer un bichillo recién nacido: plenamente curioso e inocente, siguiéndola a todas partes como un patito a su mamá; pero en el fondo tenía una naturaleza plenamente independiente y orgullosa: no le había pedido permiso a nadie para coger aquellas cosas y hacerse su propio nido particular, pero tampoco se lo escondía a Miyuki: se lo mostraba con orgullo. Miyuki pensaba cómo elogiarla y al mismo tiempo explicarle que no podía coger cosas sin permiso.

-¡es increíble! Y cuánto detalle…pero…robar está mal. Si querías cualquier cosa, me lo puedes pedir…

Entonces sintió un golpe en el tobillo. ¿alguien la había visto metida bajo la cama hablando sola? Cuando iba a salir, algo tiró de ella con una fuerza inesperada: la arrastró fuera del "santuario" de Bianca de un tirón, y cuando ella pudo mirar arriba, se encontró con dos desconocidos, cada uno del tamaño de un gorila.

¿cómo habían llegado a su cuarto?

-Hola, preciosa- dijo uno de los hombres- nadie te oirá si gritas, así que…

-Hemos venido a negociar- atajó el otro, pero no pudo decir nada, porque la snowbotamón salió de debajo de la cama como una estela, y se lanzó contra uno de los hombres, mordiéndole la mano. El tipejo ahogó un grito y se sacudió con fuerza, hasta que golpeó al animal, que calló al suelo como lo haría una cría de gato.

-¡joder! Prefiero a los pokemon…- murmuró con desprecio frotándose la mano.

-¿pokemon? ¿Qué saben ustedes de nosotros?

-jeje…sabemos mucho mas que tu, desde luego…hemos venido a por él.

Miyuki miró a Bianca, y luego a aquellos hombres. –no puede ser- dijo. –es mi compañera.

-oh, no que va: nos pertenece. Tu, bicho-blanco-mon comotellames. Ven aquí.

La Snowbotamón no se movió del sitio. Miró a Miyuki y le pregunto quiénes eran aquellos hombres. Miyuki la tomó en brazos y se puso en pie.

Cuando parecía que estaban atentos le pegó una patada en la entrepierna al que tenía mas cerca y salió corriendo por el pasillo. Esperaba llegar por lo menos a llamar la atención de un vecino…pero no se esperaba ver a aquel insecto gigante, con aspecto de araña deforme y sonriente, cortándole el paso. Debía de ser de niver campeón, por lo menos.

No le dio tiempo a frenar: uno de los hombres la agarró del pelo y ahogó un grito. Bianca saltó de sus brazos y atacó a la araña. Era mas fuerte, desde luego, que un digimón nivel principiante corriente, pero no lo bastante como para dañarla de verdad. Mientras, Miyuki se debatía a la desesperada con aquel hombre, que se llevó tres arañazos profundos, pero le retorció el brazo por detrás de la espalda.

Aquella especie de araña gigante escupió una tela de araña por la boca que enredó el cuerpo de la snowbotamon y la dejó aturdida. Cuando intentaba quitársela, el hombre al que había pegado en la entrepierna avanzó hasta ella y puso un pié sobre el animalito.

Empezó a presionar, y la pequeña gritó.

-¡No! ¡No, déjala!

-No nos es útil si no es obediente.

Presionó aún mas, y Bianca chilló de nuevo. -¡miyuki!

-¡no la toques! ¡Déjala en paz! ¡es mi compañera!

-¿has pagado algo por ella?- preguntó el hombre que la sujetaba por la espalda, en su oreja. –pues sigue siendo nuestra. Gracias por hacerla salir del huevo…pero si no nos obedece, no es útil.

-¿de qué están hablando? ¡Miyuki!

-¡por favor! No se la lleven…no se la lleven…haré lo que sea…

El tipo que aplastaba a la pequeña se detuvo un momento para mirarla a la cara.

-¿si? ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a pagar?

Era la misma pregunta que le había hecho el hombre de gris.

-¿Qué estarías dispuesta a pagar?-

El día que Ukimon digievolucionó a ktsunimón yo estaba eufórica, hasta que apareció aquel desgraciado para agarrarlo como a un peluche y meterlo en un saco.

Ukimón era adorable, pero Ktsunimón me encandilaba cada vez que lo miraba y me respondía con su mirada de diablillo: todo su cuerpo lo cubría un pelaje amarillo tostado, coronado por dos enormes orejotas de zorro. Tenía bigotes, una naricilla como las de los conejos, y una sinuosa cola de zorro bifurcada en dos.

Su ataque era "pantallazo" y con él dejó en una especie de shock a uno de los hombres que nos atacaron, pero no llegó muy lejos. Aquel digimón con aspecto de araña-payaso.

Yo sabía que eso de llevárselo en un saco, como una patata y sin dar ninguna explicación no era un truco: sin mi no les era útil. Mas tarde me enteraría de que, si no hubiera luchado por él, no habría seguido viviendo.

-¡no! ¡Basta! ¿Qué queréis por él?

-¿Qué estás dispuesta a pagar?- se ofreció aquel tipo, enseguida.

Me quedé en blanco. Desde luego, mi cuerpo no. Y no iba a trabajar para unas personas que le ponen precio al cariño…

Solo me quedaba una solución.

-¿Qué les parece…dinero? Es todo lo que puedo ofrecer…

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro

-niña, un animal corriente ya es caro. ¿de verdad crees que podrías permitirte semejante lujo?

Aquel tipo agitó el saco. Dentro, mi pequeño Ktsunimón gimoteó lastimeramente, llamándome. Si iban a llevárselo, el dinero no era problema.

-…puedo pagar.

-¿cuánto? ¿Qué precio le pondrías tu?

Me quedé callada. Aquellos tipos sonreían. No jugaban sucio, pero no pensaba responder: incluso dentro del saco se había hecho el silencio, como si Ktsunimon quisiera saber si yo sería capaz de valorarlo en dinero. Que repugnante.

-¿Qué les parece una cantidad todos los meses? Como el alquiler de una casa. A la larga ganarían mucho.

Los dos se miraron uno al otro. Uno de ellos sacó un reloj de muñeca y un puntero. Apuntó algo y esperó.

-¿cuánto dinero?

-¿hay trato o no? – quería confirmar que podría salvar a mi compañero.

El primero miró al del reloj. Este asintió con la cabeza. Solo entonces dijo:

-hay trato. ¿cuánto?

Entonces me relajé un poco y empecé a hacerme la dura, aunque fuera por el pobre Ktsunimon, que lo estaba pasando fatal. En realidad yo también estaba temblando: tal vez esos tipos no se dejaran torear.

-¡antes de nada me soltáis al pobre bicho que me lo vais a traumatizar!- le quité a uno la bolsa y la vacié en el suelo. El pequeño calló rodando como lo haría uno de esos peluches de pajaritos furiosos. Estaba llorando.

-¡Nora!- exclamó, yendo hacia mi como para abrazarme. Yo lo recibió con cariño, pero en seguida me lo quité de encima: no quería arriesgarme haciendo esperar a esos tipos.

-corre y escóndete. Lo tengo todo controlado.

-¡pero…!

-¡hazme caso!

Dudó un momento.-¡no!- estaba llorando y temblando. Pero estaba determinado a quedarse allí. Parecía que mas herido estuviese su orgullo. -¡me quedo contigo!

-¡Ktsunimon, es una orden!

Se quedó de piedra. Nunca le había ordenado nada; y no era mas que una máscara. Por dentro, el miedo y la impotencia me rompía a mi también. pero al fin el pequeño se dio la vuelta y se fue botando tras la puerta de mi cuarto. Poco después, se volvió a asomar.

el tipo del reloj se reía por lo bajo. ¿Qué le hacía tanta gracia? Si un día me lo encuentro a solas en un callejón sin salida y tengo un cuchillo…

-disculpen señores en seguida estoy con vosotros.

Me dirigí descalza hacia mi cuarto. Pasé junto a mi compañero. Se me partía el alma al verlo con las orejitas caídas hacia delante, como queriendo taparse sus ojitos con ellas. Vacié entera mi hucha y mi bolso: 300 euros. Se los entregué con toda la dignidad y el arrojo que me quedaba. O con la que pretendía fingir.

-¿que significa esto? ¿crees de verdad que puede ser suficiente?

-es, mas o menos, el alquiler de un piso. Y es todo lo que puedo ofrecer. Una vez al mes. No es poco.

-…¿podrás conseguir mas?

No les dije que mi paga semanal eran solo 20 euros, y que a base de masajes a mi madre no juntaría trescientos.

-podré- fue todo lo que dije. Dentro de mi mente se había roto algo, como la cáscara de un huevo: siempre he tenido determinados límites de ética, o he querido pensar que los tenía. Me preguntaba ¿sería capaz de robar por alguien a quien quiero? ¿y por mí misma? Suponía que si se trataba de delitos menores, la respuesta era si, pero por algo se empieza. ¿sería capaz de matar?

Solo cuando los dos hombres y ese monstruo; (los tres monstruos, mejor dicho) abandonaron mi casa pude dejar caer mi máscara y darme la vuelta, dubitativa, asustada, y arrodillarme para abrazar a Ktsunimon. Lloramos los dos juntos. Yo en silencio, él con grandes sollozos. Yo no hacía mas que pensar: "tengo que explicarle por qué le he hablado así delante de esos hombres, tiene que saber que no iba en serio…" y en cómo me las arreglaría para, con 17 años y en plena crisis ganar 300 euros mensuales y cómo explicar su desaparición. Solo se me ocurría una solución, la mas sencilla: carteriso.

Ktsunimón me perdonó por hablarle mal. Desde el principio no se lo había tomado en serio, pero jamás se perdonaría a si mismo el no haber sabido defenderme como compañero digital. No le importo el ser demasiado pequeño aún, ni la minoría, ni que fuera una trampa: él debía defenderme, y otra excusa no existía.

yo pensaba de otra forma: ¿Quién debía proteger a quien? ¿Quién lo había dicho? Éramos dos, y de momento él era el mas indefenso, y mi responsabilidad.

¿Esas cosas le echáis a los huevos? ¡Es un insulto para nuestra cultura gastronómica!

Mario acarició con cariño la cabeza de tokomon. No le había dado tiempo a celebrar su digievolución. Si le había sorprendido como, sin aceptar la derrota, aquel enano de hociquito adorable y colmillos punzantes se había lanzado una y otra vez contra sus agresores. Había tenido que agarrarlo durante la negociación, y mientras el pequeño no había dejado de insultarlos con las pocas palabras que conocía. Porque ahora que había digievolucionado parecía conocer un extenso vocabulario, pero casi siempre apto para los niños.

Casi siempre. Claro.

-¡SUÉLTAME QUE LE ATIZO! ¡QUE LE FOSTIO! ¡MARIO SUELTAMEEE! ¡VOY A DEJARLE LA CARA COMO EL AGUJERO DEL CULO! NO SERÁ DIFÍCIL, ¡SUÉLTAME!

Parecía un niño pequeño pidiendo una piruleta.

-jajajaja anda, suéltalo- se había burlado el digimón con aspecto de araña. Su voz había vibrado como una música puesta a un volumen inadecuado, y a su paso titilaron todos los aparatos electrónicos de la casa. Mario agradeció quedarse solo cuando todo hubo pasado. No recordaba ninguna experiencia peor: se había visto obligado a cogerle dinero a su madre, a su padre, y de la emergencia de la casa. No quedaba nada, y sus padres lo sabían. Con todo, los hombres y el digimon no estaban conformes.

-Volveremos por mas- le habían amenazado- mas te vale tener para entonces algo mejor que calderilla.

A su lado, Tokomon, a medio camino entre la preocupación y el enfado se dejaba acariciar, mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para animarle.

-No te preocupes, Mario. Te conozco: no harás nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte. ¡y esto no durará mucho! Espera y verás cuando evolucione…

Se lanzó como un cachorrillo de gato sobre un cojín.

-¡les daré el viejo uno y dos! ¡y mi ataque especial y…!- dijo mientras saltaba una y otra vez mordiéndolo. Al menos le hizo sonreír.

Codi, la vida no es buena ni mala…la vida es, simplemente, maravillosa

Lucía salió corriendo de casa con lágrimas en los ojos, pero también con rabia contenida. No dejó de correr hasta que llegó a un gran parque, un poco lejos de su casa, y se metió entre los matorrales.

Quería ser fuerte. Mucho mas fuerte. Quería tener todos los pokemon posibles, todos ellos fuertes y orgullosos y poder deshacerse de aquellos desgraciados que se habían atrevido a entrar en su casa como salidos de la nada.

Pero en plena ciudad, y en el mundo en el que ella vivía, no había muchos pokemon, precisamente. Ni siquiera entre los matorrales. Lo mas que podía temer encontrarse era un asqueroso condón usado. ¿cómo haría para convertirse en una auténtica entrenadora pokemon?

No pasaron ni tres minutos antes de que oyera unos ruiditos adorables tras de sí, y un pequeño pingüinito azul apareciera junto a ella, lleno de rasguños y tiritas untadas en betadine. El animalito lloriqueó un poco y se lanzó contra ella, en un torpe abrazo.

-¡Cian! ¿que haces aquí? Tendrías que estar descansando.

Pero mas que el cuerpo de Cian, su orgullo estaba herido. No había peor desgracia para un pokemon que decepcionar a su entrenador, o que este no lo apreciara. Al menos esto pensaba la pingüinita. Había luchado con todas sus fuerzas, que, al nivel 1, no eran muchas. Con todo había seguido debatiéndose hasta que Lucía le había ordenado detenerse. Cian había visto todo su mundo derrumbarse cuando su entrenadora no solo no la apoyó, sino que se vio obligada a pagar por ella, y no al revés, como debía ser.

Sin dinero que ofrecer, y al borde de la desesperación, Lucía se había visto obligada a aceptar un contrato de aquellos hombres: a trabajar para ellos. No sabía qué tendría que hacer, pero desde luego su futuro no era prometedor: trabajar para aquellos desgraciados, ayudándoles, probablemente, a hacerle a mas gente lo mismo que a ella. ¿se convertiría en uno de esos malos de la serie, miembros del team roket o del magma…o de lo que fuera? Que horror. Esperaba no tener que obedecerles por mucho tiempo. ¡directamente, no quería hacerlo! Pero no tenía otra opción.

Cian le levantó la barbilla, haciéndola mirar al frente, ¡y le escupió un pistola agua a la cara!

-¡Cian! ¿pero que haces?- preguntó, sacudiéndose. Cian sonreía animadamente y daba saltitos. Intentaba animarla. Con sus alitas sin pelo, con suaves plumas impermeables restregó sus ojos mojados, borrando de ellos todo rastro de lágrimas.

-¡Piplup!- exclamó, toda feliz, como si cualquier problema desapareciera de repente, con una sonrisa. Lucía rió sin ningún sentido y abrazó al animalito.

Lucharían, de un bando o de otro, y lo harían juntas. Con mas compañeros o con enemigos. Lo importante es que estaban juntas.

-…deberéis criarlos bien-

Escritora2- Y hasta aquí el capítulo 3. me sigo enrollando mucho, y tardando mucho en publicar. TT hay, la dura vida del escritor nobel… en fin. En el próximo capítulo tendremos las primeras batallas¡ y algún que otro invitado especial, si es que algunas, se dignan a comentar ¬¬ (mirando despiadadamente a Escritora1)

Y, como de costumbre, las preguntas debidas:

-¿cómo pagas semejante deuda con los hombres de negro? ¿cómo consigues el dinero? ¿hasta que punto serías capaz de cometer un crimen para salvarte tu o a alguien que aprecias? (robo, destrucción de propiedad privada, mafia, asesinato…) ¿te considerarías una víctima, te odiarías a ti mismo o te mentalizarías para pasarte definitivamente al lado oscuro? ¿y si discutes con tu compañero? ¿Por qué sería?

¡Espero vuestras respuestas!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Estais de suerte! Hoy cotamos con la compañía de nuestra escritora fantasma, nº 1

E2- Hola E1. ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

E1-…Soy inocente de todo lo que se me acusa y la Maria es de la abuela lo juro….

E2- e..eu…ya ya hablaremos de eso luego (escondiendo el teléfono tras la espalda)

E1- ¿por que escondes el teléfono?

E2- eh ¡¿Cuándo fue la última vez que colgaste algo en nuestra página, E1?

E1- a finales de octubre, cuando el cumpleaños de E3 ^^U y...bueno, dejémonos de tanta GILIPOLLEZ y continuemos con el fic

E2- si, eso, a escurrir el bulto…¬¬

E1- ¿Qué has dicho? ^^#

E2-no no… Nad..ghhhhhh! (estrangulamiento en 3, 2…)

DIGIPOK

CAPÍTULO 4

Aunque el mayor destino turístico de España es Barcelona, Madrid es una capital. Y en las capitales ocurren robos. Carteras, mochilas, llantas de coches…a plena luz del día. Poca gente se dio cuenta de que se habían incrementado…un poco.

Lo mas sorprendente es que nadie tuviera en cuenta los espejismos, los cólicos, desmayos…

9-4-2012. un hombre con traje, cargando un maletín y mirando su reloj con preocupación sale de la estación y se dirige derechito hacia un callejón poco concurrido y con olor a orín. Solo cuando llega se da cuenta. ¿cómo demonios ha llegado hasta allí? Mira a un lado y a otro. Ha estado caminando, pero no le parecía que tanto como para llegar allí…¿y cómo es que había ido derechito por el camino equivocado sin darse cuenta, chocarse con nada…etc?

En fin. Tenía que darse prisa y volver para coger un taxi; o con suerte, un autobús. Pero no llegaría tan lejos:

Cuando se dio la vuelta para volver fuera, se le paralizó la sangre. Detrás de él, estaba la figura no muy clara a causa de la oscuridad de un perro, mas o menos del tamaño de un ovejero; mediano. Pero deforme. Tenía las patas largas como brazos anchas, muy anchas, desproporcionadas como un niño pequeño cuando se pone un disfraz, y cuatro sinuosas colas, todas erguidas, en ristre, a juego con el pescuezo erizado. Esto le hacía parecer mas grande. Le enseñaba los colmillos y lo miraba fijamente con un gruñido ronco y desagradable. El hombre de negocios le hizo un gesto intentando asustarle, pero el animal parecía agresivo, y se le echó encima sin miramientos. No le dejó huir: su víctima calló al suelo boca abajo y se cubrió la nuca y el cuello al descubrir que era mas fuerte que él y no podría huir. Se creyó afortunado al descubrir que el animal mordía su chaqueta y la zarandeaba como un perro rabioso, dándole oportunidad de escapar:

Salió corriendo con tanta desesperación que casi lo atropellan. Solo cuando se hubo ido, salí del rincón donde me había escondido, para recoger del suelo el maletín y revisar los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

-…50 euros y una tarjeta de crédito de cajamadrid. No está mal, chibikyubimon. Vallamos al cajero mas cercano antes de que la cancelen.

Mi pequeño había digievolucionado de nuevo. Estaba en el nivel en el que generalmente aparecían los digimon de la serie: tiene una cabecita de hocico fino, orejas enormes y triangulares y los ojitos achinados como los de un bull terrier. Generalmente camina a dos patas, las traseras cortas, flexionadas, las delanteras enormes, cayendo a los lados de su cuerpo como los brazos de un boxeador. Sus cuatro colas (dos mas cortas, las del centro largas) se balancean majestuosamente tras él. Todo él es de color canela claro con tonos oscuros y marcas blancas de aspecto arcaico. Solo sus patitas traseras son negras. Su ataque, "broma del jaker" nos permitía confundir los aparatos electrónicos, evitando tener que dar la contraseña en las cajas del banco…y si se esforzaba mucho, podía despistar a las personas que no estaban prestando atención, conduciéndolos hacia nosotros.

¿sabes cuando estas con la cabeza en otra parte, y casi meter el bric del yogur en el lavavajillas y la cucharilla en la basura? Pues mas o menos funciona así. En fin, ¡teníamos que sobrevivir!

Me senté en el césped de la plaza España, contando el dinero que habíamos juntado. Mas de 450 euros, a base de atracar a un inocente tras otro. Seguro que ellos también tendrían un alquiler que pagar, un jefe al que entregar un maletín, o una crisis a la que sobrevivir. No me importaba que me vieran contando tanto dinero en pleno Madrid: es peligroso, cuando llevas un monstruo contigo, para tus perseguidores, que, con suerte, también tendrían dinero.

Suspiré y me dejé reposar en el césped. Estaba reuniendo dinero de sobra para pagar a aquellos desgraciados. Tanto, que antes de volver a casa me permitía bajar las escaleras del metro para comprar comida china importada, o subir la calle justo al frente de esas mismas escaleras para comprar…mas comida importada china. Chibikyumon se tumbó a mi lado, fingiendo ser un perrito: tenía que mantener en todo momento la concentración para desviar la atención de los transeúntes sobre su aspecto, pero se permitió apoyar su cabecita de zorro sobre mi tripa y recibir unas caricias. Yo meditaba…

Con los robos, me estaba permitiendo muchos lujos: comida importada, ropa cara, videojuegos…no dejaba de odiar a aquellos hombres, pero cuando dejase de tener que pagarles (estaba decidida) ¿cómo me acostumbraría a volver a vivir de forma honrada?

Sacudí una vez mas la cabeza.

-somos las víctimas, Chibikyumon. Y nos hemos tenido que mentalizar para salir adelante. Un día serán ellos quienes lo amentarán. Los derechos de uno abarcan hasta que violan dos de otra persona.

Me lo decía a mi misma. Siempre he tenido unas bases éticas muy determinadas. No quiero pensar que ya no estoy tan segura de mi misma…sin esas bases, sin esa "justicia" que creo que existe en mi mente, soy como un cristiano sin fe. El mundo se derrumba.

Siempre había querido criar a chibikyumon con estas bases, y me frustra saber que crece viendo que no las cumplo.

Pero soy una víctima, aunque se me haya subido un poco a la cabeza, no sería capaz de ir a peor…

¿hasta dónde? No quiero saberlo. Decidí quitarme la idea de la cabeza. -¡chibikyumón!

Me incorporé. El animalito lebantó la cabeza también, como un perro.

-¿te apetece una fanta de fresa? ¡fanta de fresa china de la que venden aquí abajo! ¿te apetece?

-¡wof!- imitó al ladrido del perro, para no llamar la atención.

-espérame aquí, y si llega el tal "Gabu" le dices que me espere ¿vale?

-¡wof!

Y bajé los escalones. En realidad estaba nerviosa por mi primer encuentro con otro entrenador digimón. Un chico que encontré en Internet cuyo pseudónimo es "Gabu"

Mas le vale que no sea una broma…o se quedará sin cartera.

**-Si no es pecado matar a una bestia, pero si a un hombre…¿Dónde empieza uno, y acaba la otra?-**

Como favor a mis vecinos suelo pasear a sus perros, ya pueden darme las gracias porque no les cobre por ello… (¡Quiero un perro y lo quiero YA!), incluso con estos dos bichos tirando de mi como si de un arbusto incendiado se tratara, no he podido evitar tirarme de rodillas al suelo (cosa muy normal en el día a día de cualquier amante de los animales) para recibir entre mis brazos a un perro desconocido que paseaba inocentemente por las calles. Así rodeada por una jauría de 3, uno de ellos lamiéndome la cara…

Escritora2- …o tú a él¬¬

Escritora1- ¡¿QUIERES MORIR?

Los animales se pusieron nervioso y empezaron a gruñir a una dirección a una misteriosa figura encapuchada.

No soy del tipo de persona que se fía de las personas, pero un pokemon, vivito y coleando, (por mucho que odie a cualquier bicho rosa como ese gigllipuf, que me hubiera gustado usar como balón) es fuerza de persuasión.

No me importaron de repente que mi madre me dijera que tenía que salir mas, o quedarme para ayudar en casa, o el intoxicante humo de tabaco de la habitación de al lado. De alguna forma, mi centro de gravedad se había volcado en…un pequeño huevo gris.

Y el día que nació me cague en sus muelas, porque yo estaba durmiendo en cama con mis sabanas favoritas que eran japonesas y digo eran porque quedaron chamuscadas y un apestoso olor a gas que tiraba para atrás.

Mokumon tenia el aspecto de un perfecto nubarrón del tamaño de la cabeza de un nenuco, (aun que por ser gas aparentaba un poquito más de volumen) tenia un mechón incendiado en lo alto y se movía por la habitación como Paco por su casa impulsado por un diminuto remolino en su base, me miraba con sus ojazos escalofriantes (que no eran más que dos profundo vacíos en el interior de aquella nube de gas; me miraba y lo hacia con HAMBREEEE) en un momento dado no podia atenderle y se echo sobre mi para restregarse cariñosamente en mi hombro.

-MOKUMON ME ESTAS QUEMANDO LA CAMISA

La nubecita de gas se aparto con cara de culpabilidad mientras me sacudía el hombro, alargo una extensión de su forma para intentar ayudarme a apagar el fuego con unas palmaditas, pero el gas es inflamable…

-MOKUMON QUE HAS ECHOOOOO¡

La nubecita se aparto con un sonido de represión y pena tapándose con dos apéndices que habrían sido sus manitas el espacio donde estaría su boca.

En ese momento cogí un baso de agua que siempre tengo en la mesilla de noche y lo derrame sobre mi hombro.

Suspire cuando se pagaron las llamas y le mire como el que regaña a un niño.

-Más te vale dar gracias a que tenia una baso de agua en mi cuarto. A ver si voy a tener que instalar una manguera de agua ...

-PERDOOOOOOOOOOOOON!- gimió Mokumón, lloriqueando al tiempo que se lanzaba contra la ventana abierta, (espero, con la inocente intención de escapar del sermón, pero sin tener en cuenta que, por muy flotante que fuera, nunca había experimentado semejantes alturas)…

-MOKUMOOOOON –chille en el instante que ya me estaba lanzando a por él, justo a tiempo para que cayera en mis manos extendidas y no tres pisos más abajo.

El siguiente grito de la noche lo dio mi madre de tantos gritos ya dados anterior mente

-ALURAAAAAAAA –corriendo escondí a Mokumon en el armario cual frustrado homosexual.

-Alura se puede saber que son esos gritos a altas horas de la madrugada…¿porque estas tapando el armario?

-Y….yo nada es que la habitación es muy pequeña y tenéis que dejarme más espacio ¿me cambias el cuarto?

-Tu madre- Respondió, irónicamente, mi madre- deja de hacer tanto ruido i vete a la puñetera cama de una vez. Mira que la niña…haciéndome decir palabrotas…- refunfuñaba mientras salía por la puerta.

Sin perder un segundo, abrí el armario a tiempo para sacar a mokumón, y encontrarme el interior ardiendo, y apestando a gas inflamable.

-¡MOKUMON!

**-"…no es una película de miedo. Es sobre el miedo. Acerca de la línea que separa la sobreprotección de la posesion…"(critica de _el bosque)_-**

-i have your cat. I´ll Hill him if you don´t do what i´m commanding. It´s not much what I want. He will be back in a few days…police can try to catch me, but they won´t save the cat.

(traducción: tengo a tu gato. Lo mataré si no haces lo que ordeno. No es mucho lo que quiero. Estará de vuelta en unos días…la policía puede intentar cogerme, pero no salvarán al gato)

Su inglés no era muy bueno, pero era suficiente para amenazar a una pobre señora adinerada con matar a su mascota si no le daba lo que necesitaba. Ella solo tenía que desviar la pasta a una cuenta corriente, de donde lo sacaría corriendo antes de huir en metro. Había trabajado mucho para organizar aquel plan de chantaje, cuentas bancarias y huidas por todo Madrid y sus afueras. Nunca había imaginado que conocería el metro y la renfe tan bien.

Después de darle a la tecla de enviar se llevó las manos a la cabeza y la apoyó en la mesa, como si le apuntasen con un arma. No se atrevía a robar: se consideraba muy enclenque para el carterismo. Con solo 15 años, no podía acceder a ningún trabajo…pero jamás se imaginó así.

Patamón, ya en su forma madura, una especie de chinchilla grande de cola corta y orejas de murciélago lo miró con perspicacia desde la mesa. Sus ojos eran grandes, cristalinos, de color café oscuro. Sus miradas profundas, acusadoras, como dos pozos bacíos.

En la serie patamón siempre era representado como un animal medio inocente, casi ingenuo, cariñoso y protector…pero ¿Cómo encajar todo eso en la realidad? Fácil: la realidad no responde al cánon de "protagonista fiero. Antagonista malo. Aclaterer adorable…" patamón podía ser cruel, como la conciencia.

Cuando una cría de león se pierde, es devorada por las hienas. Las mismas hienas que, si tienen la oportunidad, roban la comida de la manada. Poca gente lo sabe, pero cuando un león mata a una hiena, no lo hace por hambre, sino por proteger a su manada, y lo hace con maldad: la destroza hasta dejarla tirada en el suelo, aún respirando, pero sin siquiera aprovechar su carne. Luego, los cachorros jugaban con su cuerpo aún agonizante. Estaba sola, y no habría podido defenderse. Cuando lo vi en un documental, no pude sino defender ambos bandos. El ser humano tiende a considerarse superior. En youtube encontré el video de un cervatillo que se cuela en una urbanización, y su madre va tras él…y sin una amenaza previa, persiguió a un perro que pasaba bien lejos, hasta matarlo a cozes. No imaginaba que una cierva, sin cuernos, desprotegida, en un lugar desconocido, actuase con semejante fiereza frente a un animal casi tan grande como ella.

Esa, era la maldad que habitaba los ojos de patamón. Cuando estaba enfadado y cuando estaba ofendido. Ojos de conciencia acusadora. Patamón podía ser todo lo protector que hiciera falta, pero también defendía sus principios con esa maldad de superviviente. Y cuando tenía que juzgar, juzgaba. Aunque tuviera que ser cruel.

No dijo una palabra. Dejó que Mario se desfogara llorando.

-mi madre está histérica porque le he quitado dinero de la cartera. ¿y si se entera de lo que estoy haciendo? No podré explicárselo. ¡Pensará que ha criado a un psicopata!

-…pero tu sabes que no es verdad.

-no…

-eso es lo que importa. Eres una víctima. Y mientras tu seas una víctima, tienes derecho a sobrevivir.

-si.

-bien, pues. Sigue robando sin ningún escrúpulo: no lo haces tu, sino ellos.

-ya…

-rapta a mas animales, sin importarte que esa pobre anciana esté sola y quiera a su mascota quizás tanto como tu a mi. ¿Qué importa darle un susto, si es por no pasar miedo tu? La próxima vez rapta un niño.

-No, no…

-O véndelo a una pareja desesperada que no pueda tener hijos. Si no nos andamos con chiquitas podremos ahorrar para pagar el "alquiler" por años.

-¡pero…!

-¡pero nada! Mata, pisotea a otros. ¿y si buscamos a otro que esté como nosotros y le quitamos el dinero que ha ahorrado para salvar a su compañero? Como somos víctimas ¿Qué mas da? Con un simple "lo siento, tengo las manos atadas" bastará, ¿no?

Mario alzó la cabeza y miró a patamón. Estaba siendo sarcástico, claramente. Lo miraba serio, pero en esos ojos estaba otra vez esa acusación muda y profunda, como un cáncer.

-sabes que yo no soy así.

-por algo se empieza.

-¿me creerías capaz?

Mario empezaba a alzar la voz. Lloraba. No sabía si le dolía mas que patamón pensara así de él o que pudiera ser verdad.

-hace unos días no eras capaz de hacerle daño a una anciana. Solo quiero asegurarme de que cuando hagas algo, seas responsable.

Mario resopló buscando las palabras.

-¡yo no soy responsable! ¡no soy responsable…son ellos!

-¡si que lo eres! ¡siempre hay alternativa! Lo que no quiero es que hagas esto y luego te eches a llorar. ¡si lloras es que sabes que has hecho algo mal! Si no, estarías en paz contigo mismo.

-¡¿Cómo se puede estar en paz? ¿cómo coño se puede estar en paz así? ¡no devo hacer esto!

-¿Por qué?- patamón nunca alzaba la voz. Solo presionaba.

-¡porque…!

Silencio.

-¿Por qué no valgo la pena? ¿es eso?

Mario no encontraba las palabras. Patamón era terriblemente perspicaz. Sabía por donde morderle y por donde acariciarle. Parecía que su única misión era ayudarle a estar seguro de si mismo, aunque fuera con la mas dura terapia de choque.

Revoloteó hasta él y le dio un golpecito con la cabeza en la mandíbula. Sus ojos enormes profundizaron en los de Mario.

-márcate bien tus límites. Piensa lo que estas dispuesto a hacer, y lo que no. Y ni se te ocurra pasar de ahí.

-¿y si no puedo hacerlo?

-siempre hay una salida. Siempre hay opción. Tienes que ser mas listo que ellos, Mario. Tienes que ser fuerte.

-¿suelto al gato y devuelvo el dinero?

-no creo que tuviera sentido, y sería peligroso: necesitamos el dinero, Mario. No se trata de disculpas, sino de actos. Tu verás lo que haces.

Patamón insinuaba. Manipulaba, pero no tomaba decisiones. No era el amiguito adorable y perfecto con el que sueña todo niño: era exactamente lo que Mario necesitaba de él en todo momento, aun en los momentos duros, aun cuando fuera doloroso. Exactamente, como un ángel protector.

**-"no es que soy, ni de donde vengo. Son mis actos los que definen quien soy"-**

Lucía recibió por mail una carta con sus primeras víctimas.

Viajaría al mundo pokemon, a una granja de huevos y robaría: dos huevos de vúlpix, tres de pichu, dos de charmander…dios, aquello parecía la lista de la compra. Si su madre lo viera se volvería loca. Cogió una mochila, y metió en ella ropa negra, una máscara, dinero para el viajecito en tren hasta donde estaba lo que parecía ser un "portal" y para comprarse algo de comer para el camino…suspiró, y se revolvió los pelos pensando en su quebradero de cabeza.

¡trabajaba para esos desgraciados! ¡les haría el trabajo sucio! Pero no quería preocupar a su pequeña. Cian la miraba, preocupada, de pie delante suya. No quería que estuvera así. Solo por ella, porque no se sintiera tan impotente como ella, tenía que aparentar, aunque por dentro se le pudriera el alma por el peso de la conciencia. Incluso si se veía obligada a oredenarle a Cian que atacara a alguien, disfrazaría la verdad: siempre le haría creer que ellos eran los malos, o que ella era la mala y Cian la inocente…siempre sería inocente. No dejaría que se hundiera con ella. Así pues, sonrió, falsa, pero creíblemente. Le dio un basito de agua y le acarició la cabecita, emplumada impermeable, con cariño.

-¿preparada para tu primera misión, Cian?

-¡Piplup!- respondió, feliz, saltando en el sitio antes de entrar en la pokeball. Lucía suspiró. ¿hasta que punto podía oirla desde allí dentro? ¿tendría que ir fingiendo todo el camino? Suspiró y salió de casa derechita para el super. No estaba en la tierra: todo el camino estuvo pensando en lo duro que sería, lo poco que le apetecía. Intentando pensar lo emocionante que podía ser visitar el famoso mundo pokemon…pero no estaba con los pies en la tierra, ni cuando entró en el super, ni cuando pasó las cosas por la caja…ni cuando Minako le dio el cambio. Trabajar de cajera era mas duro y agotador de lo que parecía. Especialmente combinado con los estudios, y no recibiendo tanto dinero como se había esperado…le daba lo justito como para pagar el mes. Y estaba empezando a discutir con Bianca acerca de cóo ganarse la vida honradamente. Sus charlas con la pequeña eran profundas y transcendentales…o simples y alentadoras. Su jefe no se había fijado en que tenía un extraño gatito blanco atigrado de azul morado en el regazo, pues se escondía cuando él llegaba, y solo le daba conversación si no había nadie.

Con Bianca a su lado, las jornadas de trabajo eran mas cortas…

De repente, Bianca saltó al suelo y empezó a seguir a una chica de pelo oscuro y rizado con gafas.

-¡Bianca! ¿Qué haces, a dónde vas?

-atiende a los clientes.- siguió andando, como un gato normal- yo vuelvo luego. Me ha parecido notar en esa chica algo que no es normal.

Y se fue detrás de Lucía, bajo la atenta y preocupada mirada de su niña elegida.

Escritora2- ¡lamento publicar tan tarde! Ha sido un golpe de depresión, a causa de los estudios TT en fin. ¡al fin aparecen aliados!

"**no me importa que no sea lo mejor para mi. Ellos no lo deben saber. La cabeza alta, y que no se den cuenta. Muerta por dentro, pero de pie. Como un árbol" **

**(los árboles mueren de pie)-**

conoces a otro entrenador/niño elegido. ¿es un rival, un compinche, una caja de sorpresas…?

¡se presenta la oportunidad de ser libre! De reunirte con todas las demás víctimas para entrenar juntos, haceros fuertes, ¡y darle de una vez por todas su merecido a esos desgraciados de negro! Claro, que si os pillan, la chascáis. ¿te unes a la rebelión, o prefieres no arriesgarte?

Pronto empezaré a colgar enlaces con imágenes de los pokemon y digimon de esta serie. ¡disfrutadlo!


End file.
